Jokes
Over the course of Mega64's career, Mega64's fan community and the Mega64 crew themselves have spawned many memes, catchphrases, and inside jokes. This article is an attempt at listing all of them. Memes and catchphrases *'You don't like it kiss my ass you don't like it' - Quote from The Spirit of Truth *'This brownie is the shit!!!' - This is from a story told on a podcast about a friend of mega64 picking up a brownie, proclaiming it was the shit, and tossing it into a window. *'And it went all the way over to the window through the blinds, and it hit the glass... '- Same story as above. *'Do the skit!' - A quote from Youtube Clip of the Week "my new accent" *'FUCKIN' PIECE OF FUCKIN' SHIT!' - Came from a taunt that the player can use in 50 Cent: Blood on the Sand *'Blue cheese baby' - Came from a time when Garrett said the phrase at a restaurant. *'Bye Faggot!' - Created in the video "Exclusives," as Eric says it while Rocco waves both his hands at Shawn while he is being dragged away behind a car. *'Credit where credit is due.' - After Eric Baudour expressed his distaste for the phrase on a podcast, the Mega64 crew went on to keep repeating it over and over. *'Hecking' - Mispronunciation of "hack" started by an New Zealand (Australian?) man who made a video to protest hacking. It was later parodied by Dominic Botte in this video *'NEW SHIT!' - Line from the song The Old Saloon by The Lonely Island. Also frequently quoted from this song is "DJ LARRY!" *'Helluu?!' - Rocco and Garrett ran into a man on the phone while out, and he said "Hello" in an extremely original manner. Mega64 loved it, and has since adopted it. *'Fartin' around.' - Rocco's classmate said it in elementary school when a picture was shown to the kids of a girl in a sleeping bag. The teacher asked "What is the girl in the photo doing?" and a classmate answered "Fartin' around!" and the teacher quickly said "Get out." *'It's not even over!' - Quote from The Junior Christian Science Bible Lesson Show. Saying used when something, usually the recorded podcast, keeps going after all topics have been talked over. *'THIS IS SHIT COMPARED TO MY VIDS' - A YouTube user named ansem655 once spammed a lot of comments on all Mega64 videos saying "THIS IS SHIT COMPARED TO MY VIDS". He is now suspended from YouTube. *'The perfect ''*blank*?' - Taken from an article seen on DIGG entitled "Transformers 2: The Perfect Movie?" *'All my friends say it is the SHEET!' - Rocco and Garrett encountered a dark man of unknown ethnicity who told them that he heard Rock Band "is the sheet!" Same man who coined "Helluu?" *'Actment''' - Synonym for 'skit'. Used by the creator of a youtube video called Death caught on tape while responding to youtube comments telling him to 'do the skit.' First seen in this video. *'If name died, it would have no affect on my life.' - Is a comment Rocco found on a Fred video *'Should name DIE?' - Rocco saw a headline on the news that read "SHOULD OBAMA DIE?" *'Durgers' - From a YouTube video where a rapper tries to rhyme 'hot dogs' with 'hamburgers,' and ends up saying 'hot durgers' Hamburger Rap *'Alright, who's fucking her?' - This originally started when a Mega64 video featuring a female cast member was commented on in the same manner on YouTube. *'How do it know (that what it says)?' - backstory needed *'Let's do it for the show *fart*' - "Do it for the show" Is said when any of the crew needs to fart on set. It is acceptable to fart only if you are "Doing it for the show." *'We Haitian.' - We Haitian is a line from the end credits of the video Hood Magic. *'Kansas city faggot' - Quote from the film Blazing Saddles also referenced in the CKY video series. *'I love Christmas!' - Song from The Junior Christian Science Bible Lesson Show. Contrary to previous belief, the song is not sung by David Liebe Hart. *'Tease the *''blank* our of your *''blank''* with her big natural *''blank''*''' - A YouTube video found by Rocco, Derrick, and Garrett titled "We'll tease the cum out of your dicks with our big natural tits." *'ENCOUNTER I WILL KILL!' - One of Mega64's videos attracted a lot of Russian commenters. Derrick wanted to know what they were saying so he decided to run them through a translator. And a large number of these comments roughly translated to "Encounter I will kill!" *'I'm...not want to be here right now.' - backstory needed *'I ain't care!' - backstory needed *'That's just what we're about: improv, comedy.' - backstory needed *'3, 2, 1, and fuck it!' - From the Youtube video Cliff JumpN Accident *'He/she mastered blank' - In podcast 109, Garrett tells the story of how he was told to practice a monologue in his acting class, and he refused to do it, saying that he mastered it. The rest of the Mega64 crew asked him to recite it, and he only knew about the first 20 seconds of it. Then someone(?) said he mastered acting. *'AIN'T GOT NO FUCKIN' EXCUSE!' - Also from the Spirit of Truth *'Gotta keep it controversial.' - Master P. said this to Hayden Christensen after mentioning Natalie Portman, and saying "You hit it?" *'Get the cheese grater!' - Anytime someone makes a joke about Garrett doing drugs or drinking, this phrase is used. Meant to imply Garrett has broken edge and has to get rid of his straight edge tattoo. *'Stop tape!' - Quote from Classic Infomercial Blooper *'Did you/he become high?' - backstory needed *'Boff 'em' - backstory needed *'Get a ''*blank*, *blank* collecta!' - From the Youtube video Comedian Na'im Lynn Clowns on Chick *'Seinfeld noise''' - Was used more prominently on the audio podcast, whenever something offensive or tragic was said, there would be a long pause, followed by the Seinfeld noise. (Seinfeld noise on YouTube) *'Run around town' - Whenever a skit is suggested by a user on the Mega64ums, it is usually suggested in the form of "They should dress up as blank and run around town". This statement was later spoofed in the Version 3 episode, The Wizard II. *'Them blokes' - backstory needed *'Nothing can stop...this now!' - backstory needed *'I mean, MY GOD!' - From the Pruane2Forever video, in NYC with 50 Cent: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8MXij4D7Ls *'I've fought a guy like this before' - Comes from Mega64's Heavy Rain skit, when Rocco was acting as the detective from the game and interviewing a girl, a guy interrupted them and asked the girl "Is this guy bothering you? I've fought a guy like this before." *'Dicks and salame'! Category:Lists